Understanding
by Potato Fairy
Summary: Grimm!Kelly, Hurt!Monroe, a bit of Protective!Nick, and lots of fluff. "I just don't get it, Nicky. You're a Grimm, he's a blutbad. Why do you care so much?"


**Title: Understanding**

**Warnings: Spoilers for Woman In Black**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grimm**

**Characters & Pairings: Nick, Monroe, Kelly (Nick's mom)**

**An: New Grimm story! I've had this idea for a long time and finally wrote it. I'm so glad I got it out before season 2 starts! Tell me what you think of Kelly, I had to kind of make up some stuff because we pretty much know jack squat about her right now. I know she's a Grimm and I think she would be a bit like Marie, who has a more traditional mess-with-me-and-you-lose-your-head reputation, but I don't think she would really be the kill-every-wesen-she-happens-to-come-across type either, I don't think she takes the same approach as Nick and certainly wouldn't be friends with any wesen the way Nick is. So anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**

"I don't know, Nicky. There's no way to know what this was until we get a better look."

Nick growled in frustration. "I know. This is pointless." He slammed the book closed and leaned back against the wall of the trailer, rubbing his eyes. They had been trying to identify a wesen in one of Nick's cases for over two hours- the problem was that Nick had only gotten a glimpse and could only remember that the wesen was large with dark fur. The description fit about half of the wesen they'd encountered before.

Nick's mother sighed. "Oh, cheer up, hon. We'll figure it out."

It was great to have Kelly back, Nick thought. Not only was it just amazing to get to know his mom again, it was nice to have another Grimm to work with; not to mention getting help with researching.

The only thing, though, was that Kelly as a Grimm was... A lot like Marie. Nick decided to try to keep her away from Monroe as much as he could. _If that was even possible._

They tensed as someone- or some_thing_- banged on the door of the trailer, jerking Nick out of his thoughts. Kelly slowly got to her feet and crept toward the door, reaching for one of the knives she had hidden on her.

She swung the door open to see a man half-laying on the ground, panting. He looked up at her with dark red eyes before groaning in pain and rolling his head, his features morphing into that of a wolf.

Kelly hissed and scrambled backwards, going for a crossbow. Nick gasped and jumped up. "_Oh my God_... Mom, wait!"

He grabbed the crossbow away. "_Stop._It's okay, he's a friend."

"He's a blutbad!" Kelly growled.

Nick shook his head and opened his mouth to explain.

"Nick..." Monroe moaned.

The younger Grimm turned to the blutbad slumped over the doorway. "Sorry," he muttered, helping Monroe into the trailer. He had a bloody nose and a large bump on his head and seemed to be flickering between human and wolf. "What happened?"

Monroe groaned in pain and woge-ed again. "Reapers."

"_Again?_" Nick laid a hand on his shoulder, but quickly pulled it away when Monroe flinched.

Nick frowned. "Alright, shirt off."

Monroe glared at him. "No, I'm f-"

"_No,_ you're not _fine. _Now take your shirt off so I can help you."

Monroe grumbled angrily but allowed Nick to ease his sweater over his head. Nick frowned and on a hunch, twisted to see Monroe's back- he was right. The blutbad's entire lower back was covered in dark bruises. They got him in his weak spot.

"I'm gonna kill them." Nick growled.

Monroe grunted and grabbed his gray sweater back. "Do it in a week so I can help."

Nick smirked and grabbed his jacket. "You can't stay here like this. Come on, we'll go back to my house."

**lol**

When they got back to Nick and Juliette's house, Monroe plopped right down onto the couch and started snoring. Kelly followed her son into the kitchen and accepted the beer he offered her before grabbing one for himself and leaning against the counter. "I just don't get it, Nicky. You're a Grimm, he's a blutbad. Why do you care so much?"

Nick smiled and took a sip of his beer before answering. "When Aunt Marie went into that coma... I started seeing them, and I had no idea what was going on, I thought I was going crazy. I was on a case, and Monroe was...well, a suspect. No, he didn't do anything. But you know, I'd seen him woge, and I found out what he was... And suddenly, I had someone I could talk to about all of this, someone who can _help._And you know... Wesen, they're not monsters. They're people. And I'm a cop, before a Grimm. And... He's my friend."

"Well," Kelly said, studying Nick carefully, "He seems like a good one."

Nick laughed softly. "Yeah," he said, "He sure is."

**AN: There's a new pic of Monroe up on the Grimm Wiki. Just go to Monroe's page and scroll down a little and you'll see a picture of him all wolfed up with this really scary-looking smile on his face and it's the awesomest thing I think I've ever seen. It's actually the cover pic on this story now. Bask in Monroe's awesomeness.**


End file.
